Dark Shadows
by g3ssh0ku
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New Game: Duoblading, It's been two years and the boys are gonna enter one final tournament. What new things will this one bring? many pairings


Imagine my surprise when I received a message from the V-P of an anime club in the Philippines about this sequel. Thank you to the president and vice-president of ANIMEA for your message. I was surprised by what you told me and it actually got me to remember what I was going to write about for this fic.

So this is your answer…a brand new fic for the long awaited sequel to A Whole New Game: Duoblading. I know many others were waiting for this to come out and I apologize deeply for the delay…but here it is at last.

Dedicated to ANIMEA for reminding me of my ideas for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters.

* * *

Chapter One: One Final Time

Two years. It had been two years exactly to that very day. The Bladebreakers or now known as BBA Revolution were lounging around, not exactly up to their daily tasks. They always did nothing on this date, not really wanting to do anything, especially Kai who shut himself away on this particular day. Each had matured greatly and grown quite a bit. They also gained quite a few members over the past two years and have been through a lot. Hilary, who was more like a cheerleader and coach, joined with them the previous year and Daichi who joined just recently and was paired up with Tyson to win the Championships for the third time. Hilary and Daichi didn't really understand what the matter was with the boys but knew they shouldn't push it if they didn't want to talk.

Kai was sitting in his room alone, remembering what happened that day two years ago. The day the girls walked out of their lives. The day that **_she_** walked out of his life. He quietly shed tears as he saw the plane leave the airport, taking the one girl he ever cared for away from him. When he got back to his hotel room, he saw many packages on the bed she used. One was a large photo album with numerous pictures of both teams during their time in England. There was a smaller photo album with just pictures of the two of them that he didn't show to the others. He later found out that Rei and Mariah had taken all of the pictures secretly but had been caught in the act by the female captain.

The last item that she had given him was something he kept with him at all times. It was her locket that her mother had given to her. Inside was the same photo of her and her mother but another one had been added. It was one of both of them at the ball the night before when they took a picture together because of Mariah.

He had shown the team the larger photo album but kept the last two items to himself. Although she had left him something very special to her, he was also angry at her for not leaving a single message for him when the others had. The anger was short loved whenever he looked through the pictures and listen to the locket. He vowed to himself that he would find her again, no matter what the cost.

"Celia…" Kai mumbled to himself as he saw the sun set into the horizon.

* * *

"Wonder what Mr. D could want with us today?" Tyson asked, looking around the tidy office of the BBA chairman.

"He probably wants you guys to enter another tournament," Hilary reasoned.

"But we've already told him that we wanted to retire from tournaments," Rei countered, a confused expression on his face.

" I realize that Rei, but I thought this tournament would make it official," Mr. Dickenson voiced in when he entered the room. Everyone turned their head toward the chairman as he sat down. "Although you all have told me this, the whole world does not. It'd be a good chance to announce your retirement."

"Where will it be Mr. Dickenson?" Max asked curiously.

"It will be in Greece this time. We leave tomorrow and the tournament starts the day after the next," Mr. Dickenson informed. "That means you better start packing."

"Oh man! Not another plane!" Daichi complained loudly. Everyone except Kai smiled in sympathy for the younger blader. They were familiar with Daichi's dislike for planes.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mr. D," Max said, getting up to leave. Kai was already out the door as everyone else got up to leave. "Til then." With that everyone except the chairman left the room.

* * *

"Skylar!"

A seventeen-year-old female turned her head toward the person who called for her. She had blue streaked black hair that was pulled up into a twist held by a clip with long bangs framing her face. She had on a royal blue sleeveless top that fitted on her body that had two buckle straps on both the sides. She wore slightly baggy black pants that had an extra cargo pocket on the left leg just beneath her knee. A silver chain hung from her front and back belt loops on her left side. However, instead of a belt, she had a light silver gray sash that tied on her right hip, the ends reaching her knees. On her left arm was a cloth arm guard the same color as her sash that buckled at her elbow and wrist. On her right wrist was a black buckle wristband and a silver coil on her upper arm.

She looked at the person with questioning, slightly cold, blue eyes. "What is it?" Skylar inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I got the information you needed about the tournament tomorrow," a guy informed, handing the younger girl a file.

"Thanks," Skylar said, taking the file and looking through it. "Where are the others?"

"I believe they are preparing to leave. Shall I get them for you?" the guy offered.

"No. I'll talk to them later," Skylar denied and dismissed him. He gave a nod and took his leave. Skylar quickly made her way to her room and sat at her large desk. She opened the folder and scanned through the contents. She finally saw who was competing and her eyes widened slightly with surprise when she saw that White Tiger X would be competing but more so that BBA Revolution was entering as well.

'Why are they entering? They've retired haven't they? Maybe a formality? Hmph, probably,' she thought to herself. She opened a drawer on her right and took out a box. Placing it in front of her, she opened it and took out a black beyblade that had silver designs and bit chip. On the bit chip was a black raven.

"Kage, we'll finally be able to show the surface what we can do," she said softly and the bit chip glowed in response. Skylar smiled in anticipation at the coming tournament.

"Bet you can't wait to let her fly," a voice said cutting through Skylar's thoughts. At the doorway stood three other figures. The one that spoke had long blue hair that had platinum blonde, almost white, streaks. She had on a purple shirt that had a long sleeve on the right arm and just a strap on the left. She wore a black skirt with slits on both sides and a silver chain as a belt. She was looking at Skylar with amused onyx black eyes.

"Raven, Dagger, Paige, what are you three doing here? I thought you were getting ready to leave for tomorrow," Skylar questioned to her teammates.

"We can't come see our dear leader? Sky, I'm hurt," the platinum streaked blue haired female exaggerated quite dramatically. "Aren't you hurt Paige?"

The question was directed toward the youngest of the four. She had pink streaked turquoise hair with the same pink colored eyes. She had on a simple pair of slightly baggy black jeans with a silver chain hanging from her belt loops on the right side and a pink cap sleeve shirt. She just smiled and shook her head at her teammates antics.

"Is that the file on the tournament?" the fourth member asked. She was a platinum blonde with almost blood red streaks running through her it and the same color eyes. She had on black pants that had two silver chains hanging from her belt loops on both her sides and a red tank top with a black zipper hoody.

"Yeah it is Dagger. You guys came to have a look? Scope out the competition?" Skylar answered, slight amusement coloring her voice.

"Sky, you know no one up here can beat us," Raven declared confidently with a smirk.

"Yes well, they don't know that. They just think we're amateur bladders trying to make names for themselves," Skylar stated, putting a slight damper on her teammates parade.

"Doesn't matter. We're still gonna win," Raven said, shaking off Skylar's comments.

"**_They're_** gonna be in it? I thought they weren't gonna enter any more tournaments," Paige said as she looked over the file.

"It's probably gonna be their last one," Dagger reasoned as she looked over everything else. "Hmm, Radicals are entering as first timers too."

"Really? Well, we just might be able to enjoy ourselves for this one girls," Raven said with a rather evil glint in her eyes. The others agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

"Finally! We made it!" Tyson exclaimed as the team entered the Greece airport.

"Ohh! I don't think I'll ever get used to flying!" Daichi moaned, clutching his stomach. Rei patted the younger boy gently, trying to help him relax. Max smiled reassuringly at the little red head. Kenny and Hilary were checking things out along with Tyson. Kai was further away from the group with his arms crossed. He looked around disinterested when a group of girls caught his eyes. They stood out from everyone else, wearing dark colors and seemed very secretive about something. Kai was snapped out of his thoughts when Rei called him.

"Kai, we're leaving. We've got to find our hotel," Rei said to his captain. Kai turned his glance toward the Chinese teen and nodded in agreement. He took a quick glance back to where he saw the girls but saw that they were gone. He decided to not think about them and kept his focus on the tournament. They quickly found their way to their hotel and got two to a room with Kai getting his own.

The next say came quickly, which was registration for the teams. They arrived at the stadium and saw that there were numerous people already there. They made their way to the next available registration desk and began to fill out the forms. They decided on Tyson, Daichi, and Max as the main bladders and Rei and Kai as the alternates. Next they got their beyblades checked out for legalization and passed with flying colors. They were about to leave when someone called out to them.

"Hey Rei, Tyson, Max, Kai!"

The said boys turned toward the person who was calling them and saw that it was Lee from White Tiger X. He along with the rest of the team were rushing toward them with happy expressions.

"Hey! It's White Tiger X. Good to see you again," Tyson greeted toward the four member team.

"It's good to see you. I thought you said you guys retire," Lee commented with a raised eyebrow.

"We are, but this is for formality. After this tournament, we'll really be retired," Rei explained with a smile.

"What's the matter? Too good for everyone or not good enough?" Mariah goaded with a teasing smirk.

"It's not like that. We just thought we'd give others the opportunity to become champions too," Max reasoned. They stayed to catch up with each other until another familiar team joined them.

"Well if it isn't the famous Bladebreakers. Or should I say BBA Revolution?"

Everyone turned toward the new group and the said team was surprised to see them. "The Saint Shields? What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked curiously.

"What? Is it a crime for us to compete in tournaments now?" Ozuma questioned jokingly.

"Of course not. It's good to see you again," Max greeted with a bright smile. The teams began chatting again after introducing the Saint Shields to White Tiger X. The two teams soon left them, remembering that they needed to register. The Revolution team was about to leave again when Tyson suddenly stopped. He started to glance around quickly, looking as if he saw a ghost. "What's the matter Tyson?" Max asked, worriedly.

"I know that voice anywhere," Tyson responded, still looking around, getting frustrated that he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"Who are you talking about Tyson?" Hilary asked, joining his act of looking around.

"Karen," was all he said. The boys minus Daichi froze on the spot at hearing him say that name. They began looking around as well, trying to get some glimpse of the said girl. Kai looked around and his gaze stopped on a semi familiar group of girls. He began to make his was toward them and rest followed suit, curiosity getting the best of them. One of the girls noticed them coming and informed the rest of her team. The other three females turned their attention toward the on coming group and just waited for them. The boys practically stared at them with disbelief in their expressions. They finally stood before the four girls and just stood there gaping, except for Kai. Tyson was the first to speak.

"Karen, is that you?" Tyson asked, looking at the girl who had long navy blue hair that had nearly white streaks and pitch black eyes. She just raised a questioning eyebrow at the World Champ.

"Julie," Max said mostly to himself, staring at the girl who had almost silver white hair with red streaks and red eyes that were slightly narrowed in questioning.

"It's you, isn't it Sophie?" Kenny asked, wanting to believe that the girl with turquoise hair and pink streaks and pink eyes was his former girlfriend.

"Celia," Kai whispered, disbelief in his eyes as he stared at the blue streaked black haired female who narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daichi asked, confusion evident on his features.

"Yes what indeed," the blue eyed girl remarked to the boys in front of her.

"Aren't you the Sacred Stars?" Rei asked quickly, hoping they didn't deny.

"No we're not. We're the Dark Shadows, not who you thought we were," the red eyes female responded rather coldly. With that they left, leaving the team wondering who they were.

"I'm gonna have to run a full scale analysis on them," Kenny said after a few silent moments.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're competitors just like the rest of us," Daichi commented with a frown.

"That is true Daichi but we want to have the heads up on all competitors," Kenny reasoned to the younger blader.

"Oh I see," Daichi said, nodding his head in understanding. No more was said as Kai left the stadium followed by everyone else. Hilary kept glancing at each of the boys, noticing that each of them had thoughtful and slightly saddened expressions. She wondered who they were talking about earlier, these Sacred Stars. So far, all she could pull together was that they were girls and great beybladers if the boys knew them. She decided to do some investigating on her own to find out how these Sacred Stars affected the boys so much.

* * *

"So they really are here," the girl with pink eyes stated.

"Paige, I want you to get all recent stats of them and all other teams," the blue eyed girl ordered to the younger girl. She turned toward her other two teammates. "Dagger and Raven, have you heard anything yet?" Both girls responded negative. "Damn it! What's taking so long? People's lives are gonna be in danger if we don't hurry."

* * *

There you have it. What do you guys think? Leave me a review if you want…there's no guarantee that I'll be able to update real soon since I just started on another story in the Naruto fandom, but I'll get it out there when I can.

Another time, another place, kurai hoshi


End file.
